Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Rainforest Robotics
Mixel Rainforest Robotics is the first episode in Season 3 of my Mixels! It introduces the Frosticons, Lixers and Klinkers. Next Episode - Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Building Bash Plot When 2 New Tribes are discovered in the Rainforest and the Scrapyard, its an adventure to save Mixel Land when its being invaded by King Nixel! Characters Major Characters * Klinkers(Debut) * Lixers(Debut) * Frosticons(Debut) * King Nixel(Debut) * Nixels * Major Nixel Minor Characters * Zaptor * Balk * Series 4 Tribes Mixels in Scene Bumpers * Rokit * Niksput * Globert * Flamzer * Magnifo * Scorpi * Kraw * Krader * Glomp * Wizwuz Mixes * Zaptor/Balk Mix * Scorpi/Kraw Mix * Glomp/Krader Mix * Gox/Scorpi Mix * Krog/Spugg Mix * Turg/Chilbo Mix * Tungster/Snoof Mix Murps * Rokit/Globert/Flamzer/Glomp/Scorpi/Magnifo Murp * Tungster/Spugg Murp * Gox/Jinky/Kamzo Murp * Nurp-Naut/Kamzo Murp * Niksput/Rokit Murp * Tungster/Turg/Gox/Jinky/Kamzo/Krog/Chilbo/Snoof Murp Maxes * Series 5 Maxes * Mega Max Transcript SCENE 1 Krog - Alright Frosticons, time for wake-up routine! Chilbo - One! Brush your teeth! Snoof - Two! Make your bed! Krog - And Three, Have breakfeast! Snoof - Mmm, Yummy PanCream! Krog - Eat up, its a busy day today! Remember, wer- King Nixel - NIX! NIX! NIX! NIX! MIXELS! Krog - KING NIXEL!!!!!! Chilbo, SOUND THE ALARM! (Scene goes to Magma Watselands) Flamzer - (To Niksput) COME GET US! COME GET US! KING NIXEL IS ATTACKING! Meltus - RUN FOR IT! (Scene switches back to Frozen Hills) Chilbo - Frosticons, lets MAX! Frosticons - MAX! Woah!(A gustbof wind pushes the Frosticons to Mixel Rainforest) SPLIT! Krog - Woah. What is this place? Snoof - It appears to be...Mixel Rainforest. BUMPER - Scorpi - Whats cute and spiky? Magnifo - Hoogi? Scorpi - No! ITS ME!(Starts Chasing Magnifo)I WILL GET YOU! Magnifo - AAH! Scene 2 Chilbo - Wow. Such, lush trees and - Tungster - Hello, Hello, hello! Welcome to Mixel Rainforest! Were the Lixers! Im Tungster! Turg - Im Turg, and that's Spugg. Spugg - Aarf! Aarf! Krog - We need your help - The Nixels and their King are attacking Mixel Land! (Scene switches to Mixel Land) Major Nixel - HAHAHAHA! You miserable Mixels are finally going to STOP! Zaptor - Not on BZZZZT! My watch! Balk! Zaptor and Balk - Miix!(King Nixel kicks them away) WOAH! Split! Balk - RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (Scene switches back to Rainforest) Tungster - Sounds serious, but we have to get through the Rainforest, past the Scrapyard and then we make it to Mixel Land. Chilbo - Lets hurry! (The Mixels start travelling through Mixel Rainforest, when they come across a blocked vined path) Turg - We have to Mix to get past this. Krog - Spugg, Mix! Krog and Spugg - Miix! Turg - Chilbo! Turg and Chilbo - Miix! Tungster and Snoof - Lets MIX!(Nixel Invasion, King Nixel stomps on Tungster and Snoof, they Mix) Miix! Tungster/Snoof Mix - Now, we have to get through this carefully in order to escape the Rajnforest. (The Mixes carefully make they're way through the Vines) Turg/Chilbo Mix - We made it! BUMPER - Rokit - Lets MIX! Rokit, Globert, Flamzer, Glomp, Scorpi, Magnifo - (Venus Fly Trap eats them) MURP! AHAHAHAHAHA! MURP! What? Ooh, a Movie! Murpy Murp Movie! Aahaha! Scene 3 Tungster - We made it! There is the Scrapyard! (The Mixels enter the Scrapyard) Jinky - Kamzo, Gox! We have visitors! Gox - Hello there fellow Mixels! Im Gox, and those are Jinky and Kamzo. Jinky - Hey! Kamzo - Hello there! Krog - We need your help! The Nixels have taken over Mixel Land! (Scene switches to Mixel Land) King Nixel - BOW DOEN BEFORE KING NIXEL! NIX! Major Nixel - AHAHAHAHAHA! Nixels - NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX!...Finally! NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX! (Scene Switches to Mixel Moon) Niksput - (Looks through telescope) Woah dudes, thats total chaos. Naut - Your lucky we came to save you! Nurp - Scary Nixel! (Scene Switches to Scrapyard) Gox - We have to Mix to get past all our junk! Jinky - How aboy we Max? Gox - Lets try Mixing first. Tungster - Spugg, lets demonstrate! Tungster and Spugg - (Tungster and Spugg get crushed by metal junk and Murp) MURP! Yeah, Lets Max instead, MURP! Lixers - (Giant Tounge comes in and eats the Lixers, they Max) FOR MIXEL LAND! Klinkers - (Metal Walls crush them, they Murp) MURP! (In all their voices) How did we Murp? Lets try again.(Bowling Pins) MAX! Thats more like it! Frosticons - (Tornado) FOR MIXEL LAND! (Maxes go through the Junk by using their powers - The Frosticons freeze the junk and break it, the Lixers eat the junk and the Clinkers simply break the junk as they touch it) Klinkers Max - We made it! Maxes - Split! Krog - Holy Mixel....Look what the Nixels have done....(Mixel Land is empty, with Nixels running and chasing Mixels) Jinky - STOP. King Nixel - More Mixels? NIX! Major Nixel - AHAHAA! Try m-(Jinky kicks Major Away) YOU...MISERABLE....MIXELS! King Nixel - I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU! NIX!(Runs towards the 9 Mixels) Gox - Its gonna take alot more than 3 Maxes to defeat the King...A RAINBOW CUBIT! Lets all Max!(All 9 Mixels touch the Cubit) Klinkers/Lixers/Frosticons - (Chemistry) MAXXXX!!!!! Ahaha! Your going down NIXEL! King Nixel - NOT IF I PUT YOU DOWN FIRST! NIXELS! Nixels - Seriously? NIX NIX NIX! WAa!(Giant Max crushes Nixels) Mega-Max - (Freezes King Nixel, King Nixel breaks out of Ice) King Nixel - AHAHAHA! Mega Max - (Punches King Nixel, Freezes Ground. King Nixel slips, crushing all the Nixels and slides into Mixel Ocean) King Nixel - YOU MISERABLE MIXELS! NIXXXX!(Drowns) Krog - WE DID IT! BUMPER - Scorpi/Kraw - MIX! Glomp/Krader - Mix! Nurp-Naut/Kamzo - Murp! Gox/Scorpi - Mix! Scene 4 Krog - WE DID IT! Tungster - That was awesome! Vampos - Hey, it looks like they defeated King Nixel. Globert? Globert - (To Bats) But whatever you do, DONT PULL THE GRAVITY PLUG! Bats - DONT PULL THE PLUG! Vampos - Eh. I'll tell him later. Niksput - Yeah! Mixel Land is saved! Naut - Its about time! Nurp - CRATER TOTS!!!!!! Burnard - Lets stay here a while. (Scene switches to Mixel Ocean) King Nixel - What they dont know is that I was a robot decoy of the King.... Real King Nixel - AHAHAHAHA! NIX! (Scene switches back to Mixel Moon) Boogly - Boogly never liked King Nixel. Niksput - I wonder what it's like to be a Murp....ROKIT! Rokit - Yeah? Niksput - Lets Murp! Rokit - Noo- Rokit and Niksput - MURP! AAGAHAHAHAHA! MURP! (Scene switches to Orbiting Nixels from M3) Nixel - Nix Nix Nix...Seriously?... Nix Nix Nix... (Scene switches back to the Murp) Murp! MURP MURP MURP! (Scene switches to Mixel Land) Turg - That was so cool! Spugg - Yeah! Yeah! Awesome! Gox - My moustache survived. You guys want one? Jinky and Kamzo - NO! Tungster - Guys, celebratory Max? Krog - Sure! Series 5 Tribes - Lets Mi- SPUGG, DONT GO- MURP! Mega Murp - AHAHAHA! Murp! Murp! Murp! Spugg. MURP! Spugg - Hehehe, I made them Murp. Mega Murp - MURP! Episode Ends, Credits play.